beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 01
The Golden Emperor Rises! is the first episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Plot Emily Krystle enters the school room to find her boyfriend, Evan Asagi, and she chooses a seat next to him. The day begins with Mrs. Asagi teaching them about battles. The students were given partners and had to simulate they type of battle designed. Evan and Emily partner up and are given an attack vs. defense. They smirk and read each other's thoughts. "Eaglier and Emperium are both balance types. This will be easy." They wait as a few other students do their rounds. Mrs. Asagi calls Emily and Evan and they step up to the stadium. 3 - 2 - 1 Let it rip! The class shouts and their battle begins with two, powerful, launches. Emperium heads to center while Eaglier circles around strikes, trying to dislodge Emperium from the center. Evan smirks and thinks, "Try as you might, Emperium's defense is impenetrable." Emperium bounces Eaglier back Emily uses this to have Eaglier gain speed and crash into Emperium. Emperium gets knocked back a little, but spins right back into the center. Eaglier tries again but ends up the same. Eventually, Eaglier runs out of spin power and falls down. Evan congratulates Emily for a good batlle. Emily thanks him and they return to their desks. Mrs. Asagi continues on with her lesson about countering moves. She has Evan come up to demonstrate. Mrs. Asagi shows her bey, Awesome Hearintode, and that Emperium won't stand a chance. Evan smirks as he puts his launcher up to the side of his head. 3 - 2 - 1 - Let it rip!! And the battle starts. Emperium heads straight for the center again and Hearintode circles around, pushing Emperium slightly. Evan doesn't think anything will happen, until Hearintode slams into Emperium, unexpectedly, and Emperium goes flying into the wall. Emperium rebounds off the wall, using the impact to add speed and power, Emperium grinds its diamond grooves for even more speed, Emperium rockets into Hearintode and bursts it. Evan shouts out in victory and heads back to his seat. Emily asks how he did that and Evan simply replies, "My special move, '''Crest Break'". The day has ended and Evan and Mrs. Asagi are headed home. Evan tells Mrs. Asagi that he will be heading out for awhile. Evan is thinking about his decision when another thought pops in his head. ''"What if ''he comes back?"'' Evan shrugs it off and heads out. Major Events * Evan and Emily have a battle, with Evan easily winning. * Evan defeats Mrs. Asagi in a battle as well. Characters * Evan Asagi (Debut) * Emily Krystle (Debut) * Mrs. Asagi (Debut) * Students from BeyLego Academy (Debut) * Emperium (Debut) Beyblades * Gold Emperium 0 Change (Evan's; Debut) * Right Eaglier Verticle Overload (Emily's; Debut) * Awesome Hearintode 3D Comb (Mrs. Asagi's; Debut) Featured Battles * Evan Asagi (Gold Emperium 0 Change) vs. Emily Krystle (Right Eaglier Verticle Overload) = Evan & Emperium (1-0) ** Round 1: Evan & Emperium (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Evan Asagi (Gold Emperium 0 Change) vs. Honey Asagi (Awesome Hearintode 3D Comb) = Evan & Emperium (2-0) ** Round 1: Evan & Emperium (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Crest Break (Gold Emperium's) References